Research and development of vehicle transmissions have focused on novel vehicle transmissions aimed at increasing fuel efficiency of automatic transmissions.
Among transmissions, double clutch transmissions (DCTs) having two clutches, respectively corresponding to odd-numbered gear sets and even-numbered gear sets, to change speeds rapidly, have been commonly used.
The DCTs have efficiency of manual transmissions and convenience of automatic transmissions.
Seven-speed transmissions have been the mainstream of DCTs, and in recent years, multi-speed transmissions able to support eight to eleven speeds to further enhance fuel efficiency and shift quality have actively been researched and developed.
However, as multi-speed transmissions have multiple speeds, an overall length of a clutch transmission is lengthened by the number of gears increased according to the multiple shifts, increasing a layout and a possibility of causing interference with a peripheral component, which results in a degradation of mountability of the multi-speed transmissions mounted in a limited space of a vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.